1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the deactivation of reactive organometallic contaminated equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When certain organometallic compounds are synthesized (e.g., certain organoaluminum or organomagnesium compounds) the equipment which is used becomes contaminated with reactive organometallic residue. It is known to use water to react with the residue, but such water deactivation is both costly and potentially hazardous due to the virorous reaction between the organometallic residue and the water which is added. Hence, a need exists for a deactivation procedure which is both less costly and hazardous than the water deactivation procedure currently used.